I Will Not Leave You Alone
by Miss Lithium
Summary: Urie visita a Mutsuki en el hospital, luego de rescatarla en la Isla Rue. Fanfic Mutsurie.


**_**I Will Not Leave You Alone**_**

* * *

Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Sui "Tragedias Locas" Ishida.

* * *

 **Summary**

Urie visita a Mutsuki en el hospital, luego de rescatarla en la Isla Rue. Fanfic Mutsurie.

* * *

 **NotitaCaguai:** Pa' que no digan que soy incapaz de escribir algo tierno (? Disfruten :)

* * *

.

.

.

.

Urie agarró el tomo de la puerta y lo giró. Cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para lo que quizás viniera, o no viniera. Con cautela, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Era una habitación pequeña, con una cama, dos sillones a cada lado de la ventana y una pequeña cómoda al lado de la cama. También había un pequeño televisor en la esquina superior izquierda de la estancia. La habitación estaba decorada con los usuales tonos blancos y pasteles de los hospitales, iluminado con la luz que desprendía la lampara encima de la cómoda.

Mutsuki se encontraba allí, sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Era de noche y la hora de visitas estaba a punto de acabarse, si no lo había hecho ya, pero se quedaría allí hasta que un doctor o una enferma lo sacara. Avanzó cuidadosamente dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin hacer mucho ruido. Aunque posiblemente Mutsuki ya se hubiera percatado de su presencia, no reaccionó. No lo miró, ni le habló. Ni siquiera se movió.

Caminó hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó en el más cercano a la cama. Quedó cara a Mutsuki, quien seguía sin prestarle atención, a pesar de que su silueta seguramente había eclipsado parte de su campo de visión.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, o tal vez unos minutos, no lo sabía. No debería, pero se dedicó a observarla directamente. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión en especifico, impasible. Había perdido el parche de cuero que le había regalado Sasaki, así que estaba usando el típico parche de hospital. Su ojo derecho había perdido todo el brillo, y tenía un toque melancólico.

A pesar de eso, se veía bien, al menos, mejor que cuando la encontró. Su cabello había crecido mucho, tanto que las puntas descansaban sobre sus hombros, sin mencionar el antinatural color blanco puro que poseía. Llamaba mucho la atención, la manera en que contrastaba con su bronceada piel, que lucía mejor, también. Antes estaba dolorosamente pálida, desteñida. Con el cabello blanco y la piel tan pálida, Mutsuki le había dado la impresión de ser un fantasma, cuando la encontró en la isla.

Sus pómulos ya no se veían tan hundidos y sus ojeras no estaban tan pronunciadas. Definitivamente, se veía mejor, aunque ella no se sintiera mejor.

—Las cosas—su voz sonaba desanimada y hueca—parecen estar muy mal.—Dijo finalmente, sorprendiéndolo. No hablaba mucho desde que abandonaron la isla.

Al principio no comprendía, pero luego se dio cuenta que se refería al CCG.

—Sí.—respondió—Es complicado.—No sabía muy bien que decirle, dado que ni él mismo terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, y no iba a explicárselo, no necesitaba saberlo en esos momentos.

Se depositó un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Mutsuki había tomado la iniciativa al hablarle primero y no quería perder la oportunidad, no quería dejar que la conversación decayera.

—Así que...—comenzó, en un intento desesperado por decirle algo—¿Cómo te sientes?

(Mierda mierda mierda, de todas las cosas, ¿Tienes que preguntarle eso? Por supuesto que está mal, retrasado mental, ¡Idiota!)

Urie resistió el impulso de golpearse en la frente.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?—Preguntó, luego de unos tortuosos segundos, ignorando su pregunta anterior. Debía estarse refiriendo a que hacía él allí, a esas horas. Tal vez estaba cansada y quería dormir y él estaba importunando.

—Lo siento, sé que es tarde, pero había estado ocupado y no había podido venir.—Se apresuró a contestar, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza—Quería venir a visitarte.—Admitió.

Hubo una pausa. —¿Por qué? N-no te entiendo.—Sonaba irritada.—Te dije, ya sabes lo que hice, lo que soy, ¿Cómo puedes...?—Su voz se debilitó y la pregunta quedó en el aire.

Urie tragó saliva. Todo eso era tan frustrante para él, cuando no debería. Sentía el impulso, el deber, le dolía no saber que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Mutsuki se encontraba en un estado depresivo, se odiaba a si misma y no tenía a nadie. Sin embargo, eso no tenía porqué ser su problema, tenía el tacto de un sicario y la sensibilidad de un ladrillo, no era el indicado para consolarla. La rescató, veló por su recuperación física, ¿Qué más podría hacer?

(Pero quería hacerlo, quería ayudarla, quería que dejara de sufrir, quería dejar de sentir ese vuelco en su pecho cada vez que veía ese rostro inexpresivo y esos ojos opacos. Quería arreglarla como si fuera un juguete roto y pegar todas las piezas otra vez. Quería, pero no sabía como hacerlo, y se odiaba por ello.)

—No lo sé.—Confesó. De los pocos diálogos que había logrado mantener con Mutsuki, ella le había contado la verdad sobre su pasado. Sus padres no habían sido asesinados por ghouls, los había matado ella misma. También era la culpable del cuerpo descuartizado perteneciente al ghoul Torso. Era algo que no podía asimilar, no podía superar, ¿Cómo una persona tan pasiva, amable y tonta como Mutsuki sería capaz de cometer tales atrocidades? Era algo ilógico, impensable. Pero era cierto, y no era algo que pudiera simplemente ignorar, a pesar de eso él era incapaz de sentir algún tipo de rechazo hacia ella. A decir verdad, en el fondo, realmente no le importaba si Mutsuki había incendiado un orfanato antes, esa no era la persona que él conocía (y apreciaba). —Pero no voy a abandonarte.

Mutsuki bajó su cabeza y fijó su vista sobre su regazo, donde sus manos revolvían con nerviosismo. Sus hombros estaban encogidos y lucía tan pequeña, tan diminuta, tan frágil.

—Y-yo no, yo, pensé que, pensé que moriría.—Tragó saliva con fuerza.—En la cueva, yo pensé que moriría. Debí, debí haberlo hecho, debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.—Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos.

—Vas a estar bien.—Su voz sonaba más insegura de lo que pretendía. No sabía que más decirle— Lo prometo.

Mutsuki negó con la cabeza rotundamente—No, no, no, ¡No entiendes!—Exclamó— No tengo control de mi mismo, n-no puedo parar, yo, yo no...—Su voz se desvaneció, débil.

— Voy a ayudarte.

—¿Y si, y si trato d-de lastimarte a ti o a Saiko o a alguien más? No soportaría, no quiero...—Su voz sonaba rasposa y su respiración entrecortada. Lentamente, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. —Soy un monstruo.

Urie sintió que se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se volvió a sentar, esta vez, sobre la cama, muy cerca de Mutsuki. Ella se sobresaltó un poco al notarlo tan cerca, pero no le dijo nada. Tomó su mentón entre sus dedos y levantó su rostro, y la hizo mirarlo fijamente.

—Escúchame—Trataba de que su voz sonara lo más segura y severa posible. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, menos de los que pretendía—No lo harás, no lastimaras a nadie. No eres así, no eres un monstruo, no eres malo, no estas loco. Lo superarás, no estás solo, yo te ayudaré.—No sabía si realmente podría ayudarla o no, si serviría de algo, pero lo intentaría.

(No la dejaría, no dejaría que la historia se repitiera, no perdería a alguien más. No de esa manera.)

—No merezco tu ayuda.—Le dijo.

—Eso no lo decides tú.—Urie soltó el mentón de Mutsuki y deslizó su mano hasta su mejilla, la acarició, limpiando la lagrima que descansaba sobre ella. Su piel era suave, tersa, tibia. Mutsuki desvió la mirada, probablemente incomoda con la situación, no debería tocarla o mirarla de esa manera.

(Hey, hey, hey, te estás pasando.)

Bajó su mano hasta su cuello, lentamente. Sus cabellos le rozaban el dorso de la mano. Pensó varias veces en proponerle cortarse el pelo, pero al final no lo hacía. Le gustaba como le quedaba, largo. Era extraño.

(Definitivamente te estás aprovechando.)

La cerradura de la puerta sonó, llamando la atención de ambos. Una enfermera abrió la puerta suavemente.

—Lo lamento, la hora de visitas ya terminó.—Explicó, amable.—Tiene que irse.

Ambos asintieron. La enferma se fue, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme.—Le dijo.—Volveré mañana.—Mutsuki asintió. Urie se paró de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta e irse, pero Mutsuki no le dijo nada. Hablaría con los doctores para que le dieran de alta, no creía que ella quisiera estar allí más tiempo.

Y entonces, se fue.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Le tiran piedras*** Ya sé que todos me odian por hacerles a mis fics unos finales más abiertos que la vagina de **Sasha Grey** :v No es que yo sepa algo de eso, para nada (?

Bien, hora de explicar un par de cosillas que sé que van a mamar con eso en los reviews xD Para los que estén confundidos, sí, **hice que Urie se refiriera a Mutsuki como "ella"** ( _los que hayan leído mi anterior Mutsurie saben que así lo hago_ ) así que me voy a explicar. No, no joder, **no soy transfobica** xD Miren, por cuestiones de gusto personal y percepción del personaje (? Me refiero a Mutsuki como "ella" porque la veo más como chica que como chico. sin embargo, **mi gusto personal no debería influir en mi fic** , ( _pero si lo hace, lol_ ) yo pienso que tal vez Urie se refiere a Mutsuki como "ella" **en su mente** , ¿Por qué lo creo? Pues, eh, sí, **por la escena del especial de Navidad donde piensa en ella como una "perra".** Lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez en su mente vea a Mutsuki como una chica, Mutsuki tampoco es muy masculina que digamos (? Sin embargo, cuando Urie habla con ella, lo hace en masculino, lo hice así porque **no creo que Urie se refiera abiertamente a Mutsuki como "ella"** por respeto y eso xD Puede ser confuso, espero que lo entiendan.

Bien, sí, ese es el asunto y si te molesta que me haya referido a Mutsuki como ella porque es "una falta de respeto al personaje y a la comunidad LGBT" **pues me vale un rábano.** Es un personaje ficticio, me refiero a ella como quiera xD

Y sí, ya sé que me salió **súper fluff** y **ooc** pero déjenme ser, andaba sensible en estos días y lo escribí xD Espero que les guste porque luego de que se me pasó mi depresión lo odié (? **ODIO LO FLUFF ME EMPALAGA, CASI VOMITO ARCOIRIS ESCRIBIENDO ESTE Y NI SIQUIERA ES TAN FLUFF, NO SÉ SI SE PUEDE CONSIDERAR FLUFF SIQUIERA.** Sí, así de rara soy xD

Enserio, **muchas gracias** a todos los que me dejaron review en mi fic Mutsurie anterior, no saben lo mucho que me alegra saber que la gente disfruta lo que escribo :) **Los amo 3** Y a los que no, también hay amor para ustedes (?

Antes de irme quiero agradecerles a **mi waifu Miss Wong** ( _sí, sépanlo malditas, ella es mi waifu y sólo mía, no importa cuantos fics les dediquen :v #JustKidding_ ) porque es la que me ayuda con las ideas y **me insulta para que las escriba** , gracias por la motivación (? A **Boni** que me ayudó a editarlo y escogió el nombre, y a **Camila** , que **también me insultó** para que lo terminara :v Los amo a todos ustedes. Ah, y **un saludo a la gente del grupo de Tokyo Ghoul World** , aunque no me dejen reviews, hijos de la chingada madre, **los quiero ewe**

Enserio, enserio, **me encantaría saber que les gustó del fic en un sensual review** , si no es mucha molestia (? Y perdonen si el fic tiene faltas ortográficas D: **Bien, esto me salió más largo que el fic xD**


End file.
